Only One
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Atobe/Ryoma one-shot: Throughout everything that he had been through, there was only one person who stayed by his side.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: So, this idea came about because I realize that I make Atobe out to be a bad character a lot of time (despite him being one of my favorite characters) and so I decided to write a fic where he was a nice character. It turned out different than I imagined, but that's what muses are for. I hope you enjoy!

"_Congratulations, Echizen-san. Your last test came up negative."_

They were the words that he had been waiting to hear for the past ten years of his life. They were the words that he had been fighting to hear since he found out about it right after Nationals. After he had fallen and then played vigorously in a violent tennis match, his father had taken him to the hospital to ensure he was fine. It was only supposed to be a precautionary thing. However, it had turned into his nightmare.

After thanking the doctor, he walked to the limo and gave the driver instructions on where to go. Not that the driver needed them, it was more formality than anything. He stared out the window and tried to keep his face straight. Everything in his life was finally coming together. It may have taken this long, but he was finally going to be all right. He was going to be able to enjoy the rest of his life.

He knew the people who had become his friends over the past couple of years would want to hear this. They patiently waited for so long for him to get better. He smirked as he imagined their reactions. It was going to be interesting to see. However, there was one person that he had to tell before everyone else. There was one person who mattered to him the most and had stuck by his side despite the emotional and physical roller coaster that they had gone through.

"What was the result of your test, Echizen-bocchama?"

"You know that I can't tell you anything about the test results."

"Of course, pardon my intrusion."

"How long until we arrive?"

"Another five minutes, is that too long? You know that I can—"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know that I don't like to cause others problems. Five minutes isn't going to kill me."

"No, five minutes won't," the butler said. There's was a double-meaning behind his sentence, but he chose to ignore it.

Even though they were only five minutes away from the building, it felt like an eternity. He was itching to spread the news. He reminded himself that it would only be a short amount of time and that he wasn't going to die.

_Not anymore._

He saw the large building drawing closer. The glass panes reflected the outside area, from passing cars the beautiful garden and fountain. It was circular so it seemed to never end. One could get lost in its shape and reflections. He chuckled. No one would expect that building to belong to the most lavish and flashy person on earth. However, the building was still in good taste and provided an excellent position in the city. They entered the dark parking garage and he felt his stomach clench. He was anticipating it and yet scared at the same time.

How would they react when they heard the news? He knew they would be thrilled, but it was now starting to form new insecurities in his mind. What if this would change their relationship? Would everything be different now that he was strong enough to do everything on his own again? He shoved the thoughts aside when the limo came to a stop. He thanked the driver and instructed him to head back to the mansion. He honestly didn't expect this to be a quick visit.

He headed toward the elevator. There was no need to show an identification card to the guards. They knew him well enough as he had visited here so many times before. They merely nodded at him. He could tell that they too were anxious to hear the news. However, there was one person who had to be told first. He entered elevator and pressed the button for the sixtieth floor. Because this was a private elevation, he could head without any stops.

He drummed his fingers against the railing in the elevator. Why did everything had to take so long? His phone rang and he fished the mobile device out of his pocket. One look at the caller identification and he smirked.

"Monkey King, why are you calling me?"

"Brat, is that any way to address one as great as Ore-sama?"

"Yes, especially when you're being arrogant. Now answer my question."

"I wanted to check on you. Are you done with your appointment?"

"Yes," he replied.

"What are the results?"

"Not gonna tell you."

He quickly hung up the phone. He wasn't going to tell Atobe. No, now was not the time to tell him. He tried to conceal his smile. At least he had thirteen more floors to do so. The elevator pinged for each floor that went by. Mentally, he started a countdown of each one. Three left, now two, one more floor, and then the last one. The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened slowly and he stepped into the large office.

"Brat! How dare you hang up on me!"

"Well, you were being impatient. You could've waited another thirteen floors."

"You could've told me you were coming!"

He walked over to the purple-haired diva. He always enjoyed riling the older man, but right now, he wanted to celebrate the good results. Ryoma pulled Keigo toward him and kissed the older man roughly. The kiss lasted just the right amount of time for him. He pulled away, satisfied. He smirked.

"You never told me the results, Ryoma."

"I know," he whispered. "I just wanted to enjoy the moment."

He saw Keigo tense up slightly. "Then your results—?"

"Yes," he said. "They came out negative."

He tried to hide his amusement when he saw the mixture of expressions on Atobe's face.

"Brat! Why did you make it sound like you were going to die?"

"You fell for it. Mada mada dane."

Keigo pulled him in to a hug and sighed. "Don't scare me like that. I can't imagine what I would do without you."

"Me neither," he whispered. "You're the only one who stayed by me through this."

"And I'll continue to stick by you until we're dead. You're the only one for me."

~End~


End file.
